Kazue Koizumi
Kazue Koizumi (一恵ご恩, Koizumi Kazue) was a student at Karakura University but currently she's the pupil of Takeshi Himura who is teaching her how to be a Shinigami. Appearence During her time at Karakura University, Kazue often wore risqué clothing consisting of short black tank tops, black arm bands, and a long black skirt with knee high boots, her red hair done up in a ponytail, some strands falling loosely around her waist. Due to Takeshi's vehement protests, she now wears a much more modest brown hoodie, matching pants, knee high brown boots, and her hair notably shorter is secure with two chopsticks, her bangs on either side of her neck, a brown face mask hiding her lower face. Personality To many, Kazue acted like she was superior, often looking down on other people, but only to those who tried to label her as shallow before they even met her, or who were simply jealous of her beauty and the attention she recieved from certain professors. Few people are able to see beyond this metaphorical mask and because of that, she did not have many friends, and even less willing to take up for her when she was in a pinch. However, the rare number who did see beyond the mask (Takeshi Himura being the prime candidate), and saw her true face understood that she put on the airhead/tough girl act in order to protect her already tender and lonely heart. History Kazue was the second born child in a small family of three: herself, her elder brother, and her single mother. They were a happy family despite the challenges they went through to keep food on the table, clothes on their back, etc. Often, they went on camping trips, overseas, or just a walk downtown to the mall for a hotdog or something; the Koizumi family being very family-oriented. Everything changed during Kazue's third year at Karakura High, while her mother was driving her brother to the airport to catch his plane overseas, they were involved in a car accident on the highway and the car flipped over the bridge, killing them instantly. When Kazue recieved the news, she went into a sort of depression where she didn't leave the house for a month and a half, only leaving to get her classwork from teachers and food from the neighbors, it was a tough time for her. Unfortunately, some girls in her class got the wrong impression of her sleeping with their favorite Sensei because he was being so nice to her, and decided to spread it around the school. The man was ostracized and treated like a pariah. Eventually, the stares and whispers became too much so he shot himself. Kazue returned to school a week later and realized what had happened, but instead of compassion, everyone seemed to scorn her and whisper awful things about her either behind her back or just flat out said it to her face. One day, Kazue decided to show up to school in a mini tank top and indecent, skimpy shorts, refusing to go home and change, and even laughed in the principal's face when he threatened her with expulsion. Many times over the years, she would repeat this procedure, deciding to play the part of a "whore" without actually going through with the...physical act, instead blackmailing her conquests into silence by having either video or photos for evidence. Upon her entrance into Karakura University, her reputation followed her and she continued to play her part, until one night everything changed for her. This night was the night where she was attacked by a Hollow, bleeding and very near death when Takeshi Himura appeared, easily subduing it with a low-level Kido spell before killing it swiftly. He gave her a choice: he'd walk away and let her pass on to Soul Society, patch up her wounds and erase her memories, or give her the ability to fight back against Hollows under his strict instruction. Kazue obviously chose the final choice, the consequence of her decision was that she didn't have nearly enough time to study at Karakura University any longer, so she dropped out. Equipment Gikongan: Kazue injests the pill in order to get out of her physical body in a hurry and slay Hollows, perform Konso's, etc. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Arguably, the best trait of Kazue's is her tremendous intellect. Despite her metaphorical mask, she is well-versed in history, strategy, war tactics, and is privy to knowledge that many does not think she would know. Master Tactician: Due to Takeshi's rigid standards, she has shown herself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance, understanding the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Kidō Practicioner: Kazue has a great knowledge at using Kidō spells and she's skilled enough to use some Kidō without the use of their incantation, but sometimes, they either don't work or blow up in her face. Immense Strength: Kazue's powerful enough to stop a Hollow's attack and almost cut it in half with a single swing of a sword. Immense Spiritual Power: For a Human turned Shinigami, Kazue has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Takeshi Himura commented that Kazue's very presence is monstrously overwhelming and any one with less spiritual energy would suffer serious side-effects. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kazue has demonstrated the ability to fight back Takeshi's Shikai with her own blade still sealed and also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets. Shunpo Master: Kazue has shwon to easily outmaneuver Hollow's Cero attacks at point-blank range and effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range. Hakuda Master: While preferring to finish her fights quickly, Kazue is a highly capable fighter unarmed as well. Repeatedly, she has shown herself able to effortlessly catch opponent's weapons barehanded, possibly due to Takeshi's strict teaching. Zanpakutō Yaban Soushiki (やばん そうしき, Savage Funeral): An elegant sickle with a forked blade. *Shikai: It is released with the command "To Thrive" (Hayaru, はやる). Shikai's Special Ability: In its Shikai, Yaban Soushiki transforms into a double ended scythe, almost as big as her body. As she twirls it with surprising ease overhead, it produces a blinding balls of light, making any part of the body touched by the light explode. By twirling Yaban Soushiki overhead, Kazue controls the balls of light at will, allowing her to break through almost any defense. The blades are also used for defensive purposes, as they can even protect Kazue from attacks. *Bankai: Attouteki Yaban Soushiki '(あっとうてき やばん そうしき, ''Overwhelming Savage Funeral) is essentially a much larger version of Yaban Soushiki's Shikai. To activate it, she stabs her scythe directly into the earth. The scythe pulses and begins to glow yellow. Energy expels and ripples through the surrounding area, energy pikes erupting from the ground. Those pikes then attempt to skewer the enemy. ''Bankai Special Ability'': Kazue's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the balls of light in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, whether forgoing offense for defense or vice versa. *'''Kurushimi (くるしみ, Pain): As soon as her enemy comes too close, she sharply moves her arm a left arc movement, saying the release phrase of her Shikai, the name of the attack, and then a pillar of light emerges, creating a shockwave for 10 meters in diameter. *'Hakua' (はくあ, White Wall): Moving in a strange, almost dance like movement, she gathers a large amount of reiatsu toward her feet and then slams her hands togther, creating a thick impernetrable wall of crackling light so blinding it seems white. *'Inazuma' (いなずま, Flash of Lightning): This is Kazue's final attack. Manipulating the energy from Hakua, she presses her hands tightly together, as if in prayer, and then moves them apart, struggling to keep the energy, which now appears to be an actual lightning bolt stable, and then hurls it at an enemy. Whether or not she hits anything, the backlash is equally devastating, creating a sea of fire that either gives her the cover necessary to finish them off, for Takeshi to do so, or strategically retreat. Trivia *Kazue's Zanpakutō has characteristics similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. *On her back is the tattoo "Spiritus penetranter I'm asking vos placeo solvo mihi", written in Latin, translated to English is a sort of poem which means breathing deeply, I'm asking you to free me. *Kazue doesn't like confrontation, but when pressed to fight, she'll do whatever's necessary to make you feel as much pain as she does. *Her theme song is Save Me by Morandi and Helene, her soundtrack theme song being Hold by Superchick, and her fighting theme song is Dead Bodies Everywhere by Korn. Behind the Scenes Kazue was created in honor of the creator's mother and the traits that she recalls of her dearest friend, each who are equally important to her.